


To Cage A Fleeing Bird

by BerryGreen



Series: To [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Fic Fest, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Kita Shinsuke, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining Miya Atsumu, Possessive Behavior, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryGreen/pseuds/BerryGreen
Summary: Kita Shinsuke has one purpose in his life. Death.Miya Atsumu wants one thing in his life. Kita ShinsukeMiya Osamu wants to preserve one thing in his life. Kita Shinsuke.How you save a life? Sometimes by caging them away from death.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Series: To [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080734
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know i still have series to finish, don't worry i will finish that. This story just come up to my brain after I watch banana fish and fell in love with Inarizaki lol.
> 
> The update will be sporadic. And for people who read my other fics, this will be so different. This story will be dark and full of angst, and violence. 
> 
> I don't agree with abuse and I am not going to glamorize it. It's abuse and that's it. 
> 
> This fic is a mere dark story and observation of human nature with well some twist to make interesting. So, please read the tag before you read the story.

The man is cruelty at its finest. 

  
Atsumu saw him killing his mistress, when the whore betrayed him for his right hand man. 

  
His father chose to keep his right-hand man instead of the mistress whom warm his bed for ten years. The right-hand man got to keep his life in exchanged of his ball. Yes, his father castrated him. An alpha without his ball just a man with useless dick.

  
The right-hand man committed suicide few months later.

  
His father shot the bullet to the man on the floor, first his left foot. “Talk.” 

  
The man shivered in fear, his father laughed, “Maeno-san, you think why the government agents commit this kind of heinous crime right?” 

  
His father pulled up the trigger, he aimed to the man’s inner thigh, ever softly His father said, “Because they don’t want to dirty their hand. They have public image to uphold.” His father laughed again, “Well, I have too, a public persona, but I like to dirty my hand.” 

  
Atsumu turned his head away as his father shot the man inner thigh, near his dick. Bile raised up from Atsumu’s stomach. He looked at Osamu who turned away from the sight too.

  
“Don’t look away.” A calm voice reminded them. Kita-san looked straight to the scene without any significant change in his face. “Look forward, Atsumu, Osamu. This is how you will get your job done in future.” 

  
They would inherited this from his father. Not moral value, not a warm affection, not even a normal life. They would inherited money, huge corporation with full blood and sin. 

  
“Shin.” His father pulled out muzzled from the man bleeding thigh. 

  
Kita-san walked forward, took the pistol and wiped it with his handkerchief. “The cleaning team will arrive soon, Miya-san.” 

  
Like his hand hadn’t kill anything, his father patted Kita-san cheek. Kita-san pale cheek colored with fresh blood from his father’s hand. “Good job as usual, Shin.” 

  
No one could touch Kita-san but his father. Kita-san hated touch from other human being, but he relished in his father touch. A soft almost invisible curve on Kita’s lips enough to make Atsumu felt nauseous.   
Disgusting. Dirty. And repulsive.

  
It was so repulsive until Atsumu wished he were in his father position.

  
He wished his father to go ahead to hell soon. 

  
Osamu probably thought the same thing because his eyes turned even colder when his father hand downed to Kita-san’s shoulder. “Get the information out from him, Shinsuke.” 

  
“Yes, Miya-san.” That again the same small curve on his lips, not a smile. Never a smile, but beautiful enough for Atsumu wanted to freeze it in a portrait. A picture that would be so much beautiful than a picture in his wallet of Kita-san sleeping face.

  
Atsumu wished his father die soon.

  
Once he became Inarizaki’s chairman, he would never let Kita-san kill people again, he would never treat Kita-san as disposable man who do the job his father didn’t want to. He wouldn’t let anything dirty Kita-san’s hand again.

  
He would protect and cherish those hands. 

  
He would make sure Kita-san would never witness death by his own hand again. 

  
He swore he would take Kita-san away from the world his father dragged Kita-san into. He would shelter Kita-san from all the impurities that chipped Kita-san’s soul away.

  
***

  
Osamu wanted his father die but at the same time he wished he lived long enough so Kita-san would keep living.

  
Osamu was trained in the stealth operation. Eavesdropping was his talent. Because when you were working in illegal business, nothing is illegal as long as you acquired the information.

  
“I want to die.” Kita-san voice was firm and calm. No waver. No indication that he was joking around. 

  
Father wiped his favorite pistol until it shone bright. “There again you talk about death.” Father put the handkerchief down, “So, when will you die?” 

  
“After you, Miya-san.” 

  
Father laughed, “It may come soon in future, Shin.” 

  
“Then it’s good.” 

  
They always talked in cryptic. They never finished conversation about Kita-san. Kita-san who always stood behind his father, who would accept everything that Father gave to him.

  
Father needed to stay alive then. 

  
Kita-san never joked. Kita-san never said something for a laughter, and he would die after Father died.  
If Osamu needed to prolong father life even just with a machine, he would do that in heartbeat so Kita-san would stay alive for long time. 

  
Kita-san wasn’t happy. 

  
Osamu didn’t know how to make Kita-san happy. But he wanted Kita-san to live for long time. He wanted to stay with Kita-san for long time, even when Osamu knew his arms would never hold Kita-san.

  
Kita-san had never slept with Father, because Kita-san never bore father’s scent. He did bore another alpha’s scent as he got home from mission.

  
“Information is information, Osamu, no matter how you acquired it.” Kita-san said in his flat tone. “Seduction and sex are only few tools you can use. In this alphas and males oriented society, omegas and women are forced to utilize their body as weapon.” 

  
Osamu couldn’t imagine Kita-san seduced someone.

  
However he dreamt of it. He wanted to kill the Alphas Kita-san slept with. He wished he had information that Kita-san wanted so Kita-san would seduce him. 

  
However Kita-san didn’t sleep with the people in organization. He saw no merit of doing such action. He saw them as nothing, he treated them well because they were part of what Father protected. 

  
“Osamu, call Suna.” Kita-san’s voice pulled him from his dwelling. “They need to clean this up.” 

  
“Yes, Kita-san.” Kita-san nodded and walked through the door, followed by Aran and Omimi. Father had left earlier after asking Kita-san extracted the information from the man on the floor.

  
That was why Father had to die. Father enjoyed torturing someone, he was useless in extracting information. Father took pleasure in seeing people writhe in pain, however Kita-san used the beauty of torment to get information.

  
Kita-san was superior than Father.

  
Kita-san had always been superior than father. 

  
“I want Kita-san.” Atsumu said once they finished the cleaning. Osamu was leaning on the truck while Suna and his team were loading the body inside. 

  
Of course being twins meant they would share lot of things. From face to the ownership of the organization. However Osamu didn’t thought he would share Kita-san with Atsumu too.

  
“I want to save him.” Atsumu said. 

  
“From what?” 

  
“From this. Someone like Kita-san shouldn’t have blood on his hand.” His words didn’t make sense.   
Kita-san was in this business longer than them. 

  
Then Atsumu added, “And from Father.” 

  
That was shocking. Because Osamu was on board with this. If he could he wanted to save Kita-san from father too, however, the question was how to save Kita-san from himself? 

  
How you saved a life that didn’t want to be saved?  
***


	2. Arc 1 : Red Camelia in winter part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prelude to the down fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really confident to write action scene but please enjoy.

Father was dying.

Miya Yasuhiko wasn’t Immortal. He finally succumbed to the disease that had eaten his body. 

  
The doctor said he had enough time for him to prepare the organization before he breathed his last breath. 

  
Atsumu didn’t want to him to suffer. He was still his father after all. Yasuhiko was a cruel man, and ruled over the Inarizaki with iron fist, but he was a decent father who never tortured them.

  
Yasuhiko still erected a shrine for mother who had passed away during the childbirth. Mother wasn’t his wife, because Mother just a social climber maid who had succeeded to bear Father’s seed.

  
Atsumu and Osamu didn’t mourn for the woman, however they mourned for Father wife who raised them.

But Alas, Father’s wife, Oneesama, died when they were five. Oneesama said father just destined to be alone and she would see him in hell.

  
Oneesama wasn’t kind woman, she was the perfect assassin. The former Kita-san for father. 

  
Father said he never slept with Kita-san. Atsumu was sure he was lying through his teeth at least for now.  
Because now, Kita-san spent more time in Father’s inner chamber.

  
Atsumu wished father just died soon.

  
“I want to meet, Father.” He said to the maid.

  
“Atsumu-sama, wait for a moment.” The maid said. “I would tell Kita-san.” 

  
Kita-san walked out from the chamber. All with his pristine appearance. His Kimono and haori were placed properly, however one thing that gave away whole façade was his reddened lips and a fade scent from him.

  
“Atsumu, do you need Miya-san?” Kita-san never beat around the bush.

  
Atsumu nodded, “Yes. I am planning to talk about our latest..” He glanced to the maid. He knew the maid was assigned to shut their mouth, but the maid also knew when she should disappear from Atsumu’s sight “Latest request from client.” 

  
By client meant the Government.

  
Kita-san nodded, “Okay. Follow me.” Kita-san turned his back, and Atsumu caught the whiff of Father scent on Kita-san haori. 

  
Once the maid was out of sight, he caught Kita-san’s hand, “Kita-san.” 

  
“What?” 

  
“Are you sleeping with father?” he wanted to ask him that, he wanted to make sure, he didn’t even need to share Kita-san with father too. But Atsumu caught himself before the moment of stupidity. “A debris on your hair.”

  
Kita-san blinked, and Atsumu wondered how would Kita-san expression under him. When Atsumu pinned him on the bed, and showered him with kissed. To kiss those small nose, full lips and tainted his skin with mark.

  
Atsumu’s mark. 

  
“Thank you, Atsumu.” Kita-san nodded. 

  
Kita-san’s hair was soft. Atsumu was sure, if Kita-san let it grow longer, it would splay across the sheet when he was lying on bed. One day Atsumu wished in his bed under him and with flushing face. 

  
Father was lying down on his bed. He was supposed to look sick and fragile. But Miya Yasuhiko lived to defy nature. He was rigorous as ever with only flake lips and exhausted face. 

  
“Shin.” Atsumu hated how father able to call Kita-san as Shin. “Is that Atsumu?” 

  
“Yes, Miya-san.” Kita-san walked to father bedside. He poured the tea into the glass. 

  
Father muttered thank you, and then patted his bed so Kita-san would sit beside him. Atsumu clenched his fist inside his jacket, and he realized the gun that tucked well inside his suit. How it was easy to pull the trigger and got this over.

  
However killing father due to jealousy was stupid. The man was dying. Kita-san would hate him, because Kita-san saw father like he hung the star in the sky. Kita-san looked at father like Father was his god.

  
“Atsumu. What happened?” 

  
Atsumu unclenched his fist. Don’t think about murder. He needed to focus on his job. 

  
If he became capable then Kita-san would look at him like he looked at Father. Then Kita-san would finally looked at him. “The drug smuggler in Miyagi is not facilitated by Shiratorizawa but another group.” 

  
From the corner of his eyes, he saw father reached for Kita-san hand. Atsumu shoved his hand into his pocket. Jealousy was ugly rear that turned in his brain. He wished to rip that dirty hand from Kita-san. 

  
Atsumu forced himself to calm down and recited carefully. “Shiratorizawa works closely with Government, they send ‘taxes’ to government each year. Shiratorizawa knows nothing and demands Government to take care of this.” 

  
The government couldn’t lose Shiratorizawa, because Shiratorizawa was huge group who control all the trade from Miyagi to Fukushima. They basically controlled legal and illegal business there.

  
“The government demand us to find the group.” Atsumu ended his report. “And the corrupt politician who help them did it.” 

  
Which was hypocrite. If the central government who accepted the taxes then it would be fine, but if someone else, they would explode in anger. 

  
Father nodded, then he glanced at Kita-san. “Do you want to say something, Shin?” 

  
Atsumu hated how father recognized even miniscule change on Kita-san face. Atsumu hated the fact Kita-san let his guard down only with father. “May I, Miya-san?” 

  
“Of course, Shin.” 

  
“The fact Wakatoshi-kun…” Given name. Kita-san called Ushijima the head of Shiratorizawa his given name. “doesn’t act mean there is something that really mess up behind this. It’s not just simple thing that assassination could solve.” 

  
“The fact that Karasuno isn’t involved mean they haven’t gotten enough prove or data for the target.”

Atsumu realized it now. Karasuno was organization that specialize in assassination. Clean and fast.  
Kita-san nodded, “The fact they asked us mean Government wants us to find enough information about the politicians or information to press Shiratorizawa if they involved.” 

  
Father laughed, “Brilliant as usual Shin.” He then coughed.

  
Kita-san quickly poured the warm tea for father, and helped him to drink. “Slowly, Miya-san. Slowly.” He rubbed Father’s back and Atsumu’s blood boiled inside his body.

  
He wanted to rip Kita-san from father, he wanted him to drag him away from Father and locked him inside his room. 

  
“Shin, you help Atsumu with the case.” Father ordered. “Help him to use this case to establish that he and Osamu would be the next head of Inarizaki.” 

  
“Yes, Miya-san.” Kita-san had never defied father. He had always heeded to every order father said. 

  
Father waved his hand, “Let me talk with My son alone.” He said.

  
Kita-san stepped out from the bed, bowed politely and walked out. When he walked passing Atsumu, Atsumu wanted to retch. Because of Father’s scent clung on Kita-san’s Haori.

  
That wasn’t how Kita-san supposed to smell. His smell was pure and supposed to be Atsumu’s scent.

Just Atsumu. 

  
As soon as Kita-san got out from the room, Father chuckled, “You want him.” It wasn’t question, it was a statement. 

  
“If I succeeded this mission, give Kita-san to me.” Atsumu , Osamu and Father had never beat around the bush.

  
Father raised his brow sinisterly. “Funny, How Osamu requested the same thing.” Father said.

  
Atsumu wouldn’t get provoked. “Then I will deal with Osamu. But you need to give Kita-san to me.” 

  
“Atsumu, there are lot of fishes in ocean.” Father said. He laid his head to the pillow, “Shinsuke is lost cause. He will die as soon as I die.” 

  
What the hell that meant? Did father just imply that he was Kita-san god? Then Atsumu would change that. Atsumu wouldn’t let Kita-san’s life wasted by his father. 

  
“He is not lost cause.” 

  
“Atsumu, you have seen Shinsuke with those twinkling sick adoration since you were young, and Shinsuke would never look at you that way. You are not enough to sustain him.” 

  
Atsumu felt the weight of the gun on his coat. He wished to pull the trigger now. He wished to blow his father head. “You don’t know that.” 

  
“Let your childish infatuation go, and you would be free.” 

  
Childish infatuation? Father didn’t know it. He had his own share of childish infatuation. What he felt for Kita-san wasn’t a small stupid crush. It was darker and sinister, it didn’t make his heart bloom with happiness. It was essential for his being.

  
Atsumu was still alive because he knew one day, he would have Kita-san. All of him. His heart and his body. 

  
Atsumu didn’t want to talk about this with father anymore. Father would never understand. 

  
“You should consider your stupid attachment to him.” Father said before he stepped out. “Shinsuke would never be yours and he would never look at you with the same sick adoration that you have for him. He is not capable to feel that.” 

  
So Father was saying Kita-san would only love father, that Kita-san would never love Atsumu? He knew. Atsumu knew it ever since Kita-san came into Inarizaki with father. Ever since Kita-san bowed down to his father. Ever since he saw Kita-san took a bullet for his father.

  
He knew yet he didn’t care. 

  
Kita-san. Kita-san. Kita-san.

  
The man who had filled his dream since he was younger. His deepest desire. The name that he called when he fucked someone in the darkness. The one who he wished to pin under his body.

  
If he had to team up with Osamu to make Kita-san his. Then he would do that in heartbeat. 

  
If he would save Kita-san from this hellhole, from his father. He would make Kita-san forgot about father even it meant he had to do that whole his life.

  
***

  
Osamu didn’t even blink when the bullet pass through his head and aimed at the woman in front of him. Suna had always been accurate and he’d never missed.

  
Osamu looked at the woman bodyguard who looked astonished as the woman who sat on chair slipped down. 

  
“Masaki-san, have you played enough?” He asked the bodyguard. Osamu didn’t want to eat his steak in front of him, the rare steak was too similar with blood of the woman under the table. 

  
Osamu might as well killer but he wasn’t cruel bastard.

  
“You should have courtesy to meet me by yourself instead of sending the body double.” He wiped his hand and smiled at the female bodyguard, ah, precisely at his brooch. He smiled, “Ah, especially after if you don’t want the your dirty laundry get aired.” 

  
“Fuck shit.” He heard Suna’s from his device. “Osamu, sniper behind me.” Osamu pulled the gun from his shot. He dived down to the floor, and kicked the woman before she pulled her own gun. 

  
He felt sting on his left shoulder, fuck. He was got shot. He aimed the gun to other bodyguard, shot his shoulder until he let go his gun, and rolled under the table. 

  
Osamu had policy not to kill indiscriminately. If shot to incapacitate. If he killed, then he would do it swiftly not tortured them slowly like Father did.

  
“Suna!!” fuck his only reinforcement was Suna, and Aran. Osamu did better when he worked with small group. “Aran!!!” 

  
Osamu couldn’t wait for the respond as the glass window broken. Not Suna, Suna’s shot had always been clean and clear. He would never break the window. Osamu rolled the table and used it as the shield, his shoulder was pulled down and blood flowed from the hole. Fuck.

  
Three bullets. He couldn’t miss, and because he couldn’t reload his gun without tearing his wound. Osamu heard bullets hit the table. Fuck, two people? Three? Did they bring riffle? Osamu measured the distances between him and the door. Did he have time? 

  
Before Osamu could run to the door, he heard another shot, and then laughed, “Isn’t here The Almighty Miya Osamu?” 

  
Osamu felt familiar voice. Tsukishima Kei. Karasuno assassin. Osamu met him once during his mission in Miyagi. “I never thought that someday I should save some damsel in distress and actually it’s you.” 

  
Osamu wouldn’t wince in pain, he stood up but he didn’t lower his gun. Tsukishima was professional but he might kill Osamu if they got order. Allies today didn’t mean Ally tomorrow. 

  
“Lower your gun.” Fuck. He was with Tanaka, another Assassin that Osamu hated. “We are not you enemy. Well not Today.” 

  
“Tanaka-san, you scares the elite.” Tsukishima put down his knife back to his boots, “By the way, you should thank Kita-san. He called us to snipe the sniper of your sniper who may aimed you after your sniper sniped your target.” 

  
“Tsukishima, he looked confused.” Tanaka taunted.

  
“Ara ra, Our job unfortunately doesn’t include calling ambulance for you.” Tsukishima said. “Hell, Our job doesn’t even include breaking the glass.” 

  
“But we have to. And it’s kinda cool.” Tanaka kicked the dead body with his boot.

  
“Shut the fuck up.” Osamu saw double now. He couldn’t even take Tsukishima and Tanaka at the same time when he was on 100 %, but right now he would die for nothing. His shoulder started to be numb and he knew he missed too much blood.

  
Tanaka shrugged, “Anyway, we are done playing rescuer. You should know, our leader only accepted this because of Kita-san and your Father. So save yer pathetic ass next time.” He mocked Osamu accent. 

  
He couldn’t faint now. He couldn’t.

  
Tanaka and Tsukishima raised their hand when the door was opened, and they walked backward. Assassin rule number one, never give an opening.

  
Osamu felt pathetic because he could recite Assassin rule, but his feet almost gave up. As soon as the door was opened up, and Kita-san emerged from the door, he felt immense relief. “Kita-san.” 

  
He didn’t mean to flop down to the front. But he fell to Kita-san shoulder and when he felt his body slump to Kita-san warmness, Osamu summoned enough energy to circle his hand on Kita-san body.

  
Kita-san. Kita-san. Kita-san.

  
The love of his life. The madness in his sanity. The name that engraved in his brain since the day Osamu saw him stepped into their house with cold and empty eyes.

  
The name that he used to hate but grew to love. The downfall of his pride.

  
Kita-san. Kita-san.

  
Shinsuke.

  
***

  
The last person Osamu wanted to see after being unconscious was his father.

  
But you would never escape Miya Yasuhiko, even when Yasuhiko himself half-way through the grave.  
“I should have died first before you, brat.” Father said, “Fortunately they miss your vital point.” 

  
Osamu coughed, “Bad shooter, aren’t they?” 

  
“You are lucky.” Father gave sign to let the bodyguard got out. “Why are you sparing their life stupid boy? Our cleaner said the bullet from you nested in their shoulders instead heart.” 

  
Osamu hated to explain himself to Father because Miya Yasuhiko understood no mercy. He only understood cruelty at its finest. No second chance. No keeping your life. 

  
“To find the real Arata Masaki.” He offered him excuses then.

  
Father chuckled, “Boy.” He wiped the head of his stick. “You can discard information but you can’t discard your life.” He used the stick to point out Osamu’s heart. “Your life is the most important thing, and the rest you can just restart it.” 

  
Hypocrite, father might feel life was important but he had no problem to sacrifice the life from his subordinate, his right-hand man, his enemies. The life that important for Father was his and his alone.  
Unfortunately life is a bitch. Yasuhiko would die, sooner than he thought. 

  
“I let Shinsuke and Atsumu finished this job. You handle some smuggler in Miyagi.” 

  
Osamu felt his blood boiled, this was his mission. His to finish, and his to handle. If Kita-san and Atsumu were in this job, then Osamu would rather to be here. He wanted to stay with Kita-san. He didn’t want to do the job faraway from him again.

  
“I want to stay.” Osamu cut him off. “Until when will you separate me from Kita-san?” 

  
“Until ya realize, ya just waste yer time to chase on him.” Father was agitated. His accent would only appear when he didn’t have his emotion under his control. 

  
“Give it up, Osamu.” Father said. “Shinsuke is lost caused. You couldn’t play hero with him. He doesn’t need Hero. No one could hold him back but me.” Father regained his control.

  
Father had god complex. He was around Kita-san too much. Kita-san who looked at him like he was his god. Because he surrounded himself with that he forgot that Osamu and Atsumu would do everything to defy even god.

  
Kita-san said by his own mouth, he would die when Father died. Father would die, sooner or later. Sooner would be better.

  
“Then you may as well command him to live.” Osamu said, and before his father said something, Osamu raised his brow, “Because I am going to destroy Inarizaki if you don’t order him to live.”

  
Father eyes became colder, but then he laughed, “Osamu. Osamu, my son, well play.” Father stood up, he tapped his stick on the ground several times, “Fine. I’ll let him live long enough to prevent you drive Inarizaki to ground.” 

  
Father bended his body above him, “Just so you know, Inarizaki is not all about you only. Dumb kid.” 

  
Father held more secret than Osamu cared to know. There had always been another layer of secrets behind his words. There would be another story that he manipulated for his whim. There would be another incident he concealed for his convenience. 

  
Like Kita-san. No one knew Kita-san past, no one knew where Father found him. No one knew how Father recruited him.

  
The only thing they knew Father would trust Kita-san even with the secret that he didn’t trust his own sons with. Father would bring the secret to his grave, and honestly Osamu didn’t mind.

  
As long as he didn’t bring Kita-san to his grave. 

  
***

  
“Are you sure you won’t die bleeding?” Atsumu glanced at his brother.

  
Osamu pulled down his coat, “Don’t worry.” 

  
Atsumu leaned on the wall, he knew Kita-san wouldn’t come so soon. He was still meeting father. And knowing Father, Kita-san would stay longer there and when he got out, his scent would mix with Father scent

  
“When will you admit you want Kita-san too?” Atsumu never beat around the bush.

  
Osamu raised his brow, “I never cover that fact.” He said.

  
“Can you just desire someone else?” 

  
“Why can’t you?” 

  
“Because it’s too late for me.” Atsumu took the cigs box from his coat. He lit up one cig and threw it to Osamu. 

  
Osamu didn’t follow the suit, instead he put the cig to his pocket. Health freak bastard. “I am the one who asks Father to let him alive even after Father died.” 

  
“Father is not god.” 

  
“He is Kita-san god.” 

  
Atsumu blew the smoke to the sky. “I want to be god.” Not everyone god, just Godly enough to convert Kita-san to worship him. Just like he worshipped the ground Kita-san’s stood. 

  
“God huh? Big ambition for some human.” 

  
They were humans, just small human who wished to save one life. When the hell this all started?   
“He would live at least longer than Father.” Osamu said, “We have some times to make Kita-san to abandoned his ‘God’.” 

  
Yeah, as long as they knew what happened with father and Kita-san. When Atsumu raised to be powerful enough he would make Kita-san really looked at him. Really looked at him as someone who wasn’t just part of father.

  
Father might be powerful, but Atsumu would get more powerful than that. 

  
Atsumu smelt Kita-san walked closer to them. He put off his cigs and stood straight. He smiled slightly when he saw Kita-san was no longer wearing his Kimono and Haori. No more father scent then. Good.

  
“Let’s go.” 

  
Kita-san had always been walking in front of them. Atsumu and Osamu would follow him wherever he went. But someday, when Father died, Atsumu would walk in front of Kita-san. And that time, he would force Kita-san to see how his protection was worthier than Father’s.

  
For now, Atsumu would walk carefully behind him.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you see Atsumu and Osamu have bit twisted mind. So well it's not your usual light hearted fic.i am trying new genre lol.
> 
> And I want to write about people who slowly fall to darkness? Like that? Hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set in some imaginary society and some imaginary Japan in my mind lol.
> 
> Anyway, just saying, it's not real life.
> 
> Also, if you want fluff and sweet and healthy love story, do check my others works which are not so extreme. 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy this story like you enjoy some literature variation in your life.
> 
> -B


End file.
